


Devotion

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Tony & Pepper [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony has invented a new sex toy, and he wants to test it with his wife. They are trying to get pregnant, after all.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I owned them) and I don't get any profit from this writing.

_Leave it to Tony Stark to create some sort of erotic handcuffs for sexual purposes and then wanting to try the thing on himself as soon as possible._ Pepper thought. Their special night just became more interesting when she came back home and found him bouncing with energy in the workshop, showing the invention to her, so eager and excited to be completely at her mercy in bed.

"So? It's kind of a restraining device, right?" She understands that much. "So you can't move even if you want to?" Pepper sometimes wondered what would the rest of the world do with that information, Tony's decades long playboy reputation and all that.

"Yes, it's magnetic but soft inside, look." He puts the piece in her hand, it looks like a soft cylinder of sorts, painted red and gold. Obviously. "It will restrain my wrist to the heardboard of the bed. No ropes, no bruises… Completely safe, trust me. It's going to be awesome."

"It feels very soft inside… But… Tony I don't know… Are you sure of this?"

"The software is directly connected to Friday, so if something goes wrong she'll disengage the devices. At once. No worries."

 _Sometimes I really ponder what I got myself into when I agreed to start a relationship with a brilliant genius. And marry him. And trying to have a kid with him right fucking now._ Pepper thinks to herself, and then laughs, because she knows the answer. She loves him with all her being. And he loves her back equally fiercely. And he made this because she's on her fertile days and they are trying to get pregnant, but he stated early this morning that sex doesn't have to feel like a duty, that they're gonna enjoy themselves while they try for their child. And she's totally sure she's going to enjoy this. Very much.

"It's one for each wrist right?" She asks curiously. He nods in a silent yes. "You'll be totally at my mercy…" She sais the last words lustfully.

"That's the idea!" He retorts excitedly. "I've always loved you bossing me around." He wiggles his eyebrows sexily at her.

After a quick dinner and a good talk about their day, suddenly Pepper gets up from the couch and grabs both his hands, making him stand up.

"Come on, my kinky husband. It's party time!" She states, winking seductively. "And bring those geeky handcuffs with you…" Then she starts walking towards their bedroom.

"Yes! At last!" He answers, following her closely down the hall.

"Are you so desperate?" She teases him, knowing fairly well that Tony's been thinking about how wonderfully well her naked body fits over his, all throughout their dinner.

"About having sex with you, my beautiful Goddess? Always." He says, complimenting her.

"Just for that, I'm going to start the game the way you like most, with a slow striptease. What do you say? Fun enough?" She asks him kissing his nose and taking his hand, guiding him inside their bedroom. Once inside, he stops on the spot.

"Pep, I love you so much." He sais, staring at her with obvious adoration. Then, he hugs her.

"I know." She answers laughing in his ear. "I love you too, Babe."

Pepper kisses him softly in the lips then, and slowly slips away from him, letting him go towards the bed. Soon he's sitting against the cushions, with his new creations on his hands, waiting for her to restrain him.

"Okay, Tony, give me those." Pepper begins undressing him. His grey t-shirt comes off. "Shoes off, socks off. Take off your pants and your underwear." She makes a dramatic pause. "That's if you're wearing it." She smiles to herself, knowingly.

"Yes, Miss Potts." He obeys, getting totally naked over the bed, just as his mother brought him into the world. "And no, Miss Potts." He adds half smiling teasingly. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Tony wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Correct. How naughty of you..." She smiles wickedly at him. "I was counting on it, because someone's getting this recommendation of 'Always be ready to have sex with your wife on her fertile days.' Slightly too far uh? Don't you think, Babe?"

"You never know when the occassion will present itself, one has to be super ready for the babymaking to be effective, Honey…" He slipped off the submissive play, then realized and corrected himself at once. "I mean Miss Potts."

"Sure, Mr. Stark…" She chuckles. It's more than habit to him. Tony's always been a bit of an exhibitionist. In her time as his personal assistant, Pepper had already seen him completely naked on more than one occasion, wandering around his Malibu mansion. And she even remembers, vividly, that time she caught him masturbating on the couch in his workshop... She swallows hard at the sweet memory. "Are you gonna call me Miss Potts the whole time? Again?"

"Pep, you know I love it. I'll try. You know I lose control fast and end calling you Pep mid-thing every time. I can't even control myself."

"I know. It's so much fun seeing you squirming like that."

"Please call me Mr. Stark tonight. It puts me on fire… I think it's because it reminds me of the old times…"

"When we didn't even touch and were dying to... Yeah, It sort of makes me hot too, hearing you call me Miss Potts in bed..."

Her hungry eyes roam over _that_ part of his anatomy, and Pepper licks her lower lip in anticipation. When she comes to her senses, she proceeds to remove the cushions and the sheets and the soft Egyptian cotton cover.

"Now, please, get spread over the center of the bed, Mr. Stark." She asks with the very same authority she used when she was his personal assistant as she stares at his body wantonly, repeatedly tapping on the headboard with her sleek fingers.

It's not so much the formal treatment, but her unique way of saying it, and the scorching heat of her blue gaze roaming over his body, that makes a shiver of burning desire roam through the engineer's backbone, and he rushes to meet the demands of his beloved wife

"Good, Tony get comfortable and give me your wrists." She follows him, sensually crawling over the bed, still fully dressed. Tony gives her the two titanium alloy handcuffs and then he sits obediently over the sheets, moving to the center, staying there semi-reclining, his head resting against the headboard, putting his wrists inside the fluffy pieces. Then, Pepper closes them.

"That's it, you are completely tied up. Lovely." She smirks at him. "How are your wrists? Feels comfortable inside? If it hurts even in the smallest bit, you feel sick, you can't feel your fingers…" She pauses seriously. "You just can't take so much stimulation or you need to reach your climax before I think you deserve it… What do you have to say?"

 _"Malibu"_ He answers without hesitation, staring into her eyes, trusting Pepper entirely. "Honey, I know the safe words. _Scotch_ if I want more."

"That's correct." She laughs wickedly. "I'm so sure you're not wanting more. Tonight you are going to beg me like never before, Mr. Stark…" She teases, while smiling at her work. "Your invention feels very smooth to the touch."

"Feels like velvet inside. It's actually very soft. I feel comfortable, and Friday will be monitoring my vitals during all this. Don't worry, Honey." He moves his fingers happily.

Tony is lying partially reclined on his huge bed and part of the pillow, his head against the mahogany headboard, arms spread and extended upwards, tied by his titanium handcuffs. His legs are free and slightly open, any possibility of movement removed. The redhead feels a new wave of excitement running through her, seeing how absolutely captivating and sexy his man is, totally at her mercy. The complete trust he has in her by letting her do this to him, it puts a warm feeling in her stomach. Pepper Potts never knew she had so many kinks until she started trying different sex games with the love of her life. With him nothing is boring and that includes their sex life. Tony opened up a whole world of new possibilities, although they never do anything dangerous, they like to keep things safe. It's only an innocent game of domination between them to spice up their relationship.

Before getting off the bed again, Pepper kisses him lightly, a feathery touch over his eager lips, promise of what is to come.

"Okay, now I'm gonna get naked and when I'm ready, we start with the dom/sub game. All right?"

"Oh yeah, Babe." Tony says withouth breaking eye contact with her. His eyes roam through her slender body, wanting to see everything.

Pepper starts taking her white shirt off delicately and stores it in the wardrobe, then unbuttons her skirt, then her bra, but she keeps her panties on as she goes to the bedside table to deposit her hair pin there, loosening her hair sensually, because she knows that Tony especially loves her hair down. Then she puts away her diamond earrings (Tony's present for her last birthday), her watch and her heart shaped ruby pendant. Once she's done, she moves right into her husband's line of sight, who doesn't take his eyes off of her, so he can have a good angle. She slowly, seductively slides her panties down her long legs. Lifting her feet with exquisite sensuality, one first, then the other, leaving the piece of white lingerie on the floor, not looking back. She will pick them up later or tomorrow. The effect of the small striptease on Tony is immediate, he swallows hard and begins to breathe much quickier with his eyes wide open, taking her beautiful naked body in. _Shit,_ he regrets, he already feels an irrepressible desire to touch and caress her and the torture has only begun.

She easily gets into her role of dominant woman, just as Tony likes, and moves on the four-inch heels walking around the bed, with firm model steps and total ease. She's a pro at this. Tony inhales and exhales very quickly, not able to take his eyes off of her, following every single sensual move.

"Mr. Stark, do you like what you see?" She asks faking innocence.

"Come here at once, Miss Potts." He demands abruptly.

"It's me who gives the orders tonight, Mr. Stark. Don't you forget." She smiles towards him teasingly, a spark of ill-concealed lust in her blue eyes.

Both devour each other with their eyes, while Pepper sits on the edge of the bed, avoiding any kind of touch with Tony's body, gently removing her heels, one after the other. And Tony can't look away from her, feeling his cock twitching in delight. Afterwards, barefoot, she begins to crawl across the mattress, subtly brushing Tony's body as she moves forward. The touch is brief and premeditated, the intention is to leave him waiting for more friction, more touch, more skin, always more. Pepper reaches his torso, touches his arms lightly with her little manicured hands. Her right one goes up to his hair, gets tangled in it. Tony feels her slender fingers and moans, goosebumps forming across his body. He loves when she touches his hair like that. And suddenly, she pulls him by it, pulling him towards her, making his mouth crash with hers in a hard, passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth. Her tongue traces the inside of his mouth, turning them both on. Afterwards, Pepper licks her lips with delight. Tony looks at her wistfully, completely at her mercy, a mixture of adoration and vulnerability in his brown eyes and seeing him like this ignites Pepper, taking her hot passion to unbearable levels. Trying to recover her composure, she leans over his ear and while sucking the lobe, whispers quietly, in a dark lustful voice:

"Now, I'm gonna touch myself, Mr. Stark, just like you would touch me if you could, just as I imagined you would during all those years I worked for you and could only dream you would make me yours…" Her voice is so filled with lust, Tony sighs hard, bracing himself for the ride.

Pepper sighs and shudders herself at the beautiful sight. A wave of pure, unadulterated desire, roams through her body, warm wetness pooling between her legs. She's sitting over his abdomen, with her legs resting on the mattress supporting her weight on her knees, her upper body slightly raised so Tony can see. And he has plenty to look at, he can _feel_ she's already wet, the excitement of his wife is so evident that he shudders, desperate to be able to touch her again. Pepper raises her right hand towards his astonished half-open mouth and only gives him one command:

"Lick my fingers, Stark. That way I'll keep you quiet for some time."

He whimpers, staring at her wide-eyed, desire and desperation mixed inside his brown eyes. He obeys her at once, knowing where she wants to guide her hand later: first over her clit in sweet, circular motions and then slowly inside her. She's already caressing her breasts with her little left hand with that mixture of softness and roughness that she always asks him to use with her. The tips of her fingers trace circles on one of her delicate nipples and Pepper moans, the white skin of her neck, shoulders and chest going a delightful kind of red, and her small freckles, tantalizingly close to Tony but so far from his reach at the same time... For her, his electrifying gaze is enough to feel waves of unadulterated desire that her firm massage over her erogenous zones does nothing but amplify. Her right hand leaves Tony's mouth. He kisses the back before it moves away completely and travels towards the center of her anatomy, where Pepper first slides one, then two and finally three fingers inside her vagina, gasping and moaning.

"Oh, God, Potts…" He whispers raggedly. "Do it. Touch yourself. For me…"

She smiles at him.

Masturbating in front of Tony is one of the most exciting sexual activities for both of them, and has always guaranteed a wonderful orgasm for her. Especially because while doing it her brain always strives to remember those days in the solitude of her own apartment when she pleasured herself thinking about him, imagining his hands caressing her body, long before they started their relationship and the first months dating. Before they made love for the first time, the many nights they said goodbye at the door of her house with a kiss and she gave herself in to her hidden passion for him in the solitude of her bed. Soon her right hand circles quickly over her clit, just the right way she needs to reach her climax, Tony knows she's close and keeps looking at her with huge dark eyes that reveal his own arousal. He's already fully erect by now, and would be ready to join her if he could. Pepper's body arches because of the incredible pleasure roaming through her insides, and she moans, gasps and screams, coming hard under his watchful gaze.

"Oooooh… God… Fuuuck."

The incredible orgasm sweeps her off her feet completely, her eyes closed, her body shuddering, her back arched. Tony feels like screaming and would give anything in his power for the opportunity to untie himself and beg her for permission to love her now, while her body still vibrates uncontrollably. He wants to touch her, kiss her, lick her... Anything. But she continues going through her powerful climax, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation, her feminine fluids drenching Tony's abdomen and when she finishes, she raises her head to stare into his eyes and only says:

"So delightful, Mr. Stark."

"Potts, please..." Is the anguished plea that comes from Tony's lips. He tugs hard at the handcuffs of his own design… Nothing. He's tied up. Can't touch her, nor himself.

"Shhhh," She comands closing his mouth with two fingers, still dripping with her own fluids that he licks with pleasure, his eyes two burning coals, his tongue licking her fingers completely clean. "We are just getting started, Mr. Stark."

"Fuck…" He whispers roughly once she withdraws her hand from his mouth.

Pepper Potts feels privileged listening to his ragged voice. He wants her so much it's maddening. She rewards him for it. Tony feels her sleek fingers running through his hair, in that sweet and calming caress he loves so much. It lasts for a few seconds, then she stops. Pulls away from him so soon, torturing him expertly. Tony moans in despair and trembles slightly, trying to break free. His arms tense, his patience totally put to the test. Then she starts truly touching his body, at last. Pepper sucks hard over the tendoms on his neck, her skilled mouth goes lower kissing his pectoral muscles with subtlety, licking his abdomen, then his legs, down to his ankle, sliding her tongue over the soft curvature of the bone, the sensitive skin of the knee and his muscular thighs. When her tongue finally, slowly and agonizingly traces the curve where the thigh joins the hip, Pepper blows air gently over the wet skin there, turning cold at contact. That makes Tony arch over the mattress as if he had just been electrocuted. His strangled gasp is music to Pepper's ears, and she simply smiles against his hip, staring in awe at his obvious erection raised to the ceiling.

"Wow, you are already hard as a rock. I love that you are so wonderfully sensitive to my touch, Mr. Stark."

"Pepper! God… I can't! Please!" His chest rises and falls rapidly, in short, frantic breaths, because of the enormous effort involved in controlling his arousal. The tendons of his arms stand out from pulling against the titanium handcuffs. He slowly raises his head so that he can look directly at her, the curve of his lips reflecting the desperation in his huge brown eyes.

Pepper changes position, placing her head between his legs, her freckled face just at the level of his groin.

"Pepper? What happened to Miss Potts? Are we starting to lose control so soon, Mr. Stark?"

"Soon? It's been awhile…" Tony moans, annoyed with himself. He's desperately thinking about using the word Malibu and ending the dom/sub game, he'll be free to touch her then… But no... He's not a wimp. He can take this, right? Plus he trusts his beloved wife with his life. He knows the rewarding orgasm at the end will be worth it. So he only sighs quickly, panting hard.

Virginia Potts-Stark knows perfectly well that when Tony is so sexually excited he can't help calling her by his most affectionate nickname. Her rebuke is part of their game. The same thing usually happens to her, _Tony_ is always the word that escapes her lips when she surrenders herself unreservedly to her desire for him. It's the inevitable expression of trust, intimacy and love between them. She knows that listening to his first name right now will put him even closer over the edge, burning down the last self-control he has left. And Pepper enjoys so much pushing him into his limits, when he begins to weep and plea for his orgasm, as he always ends up being unable to use the safe word, longing for the sweet reward that awaits him.

"Tony… We don't want to rush things, do we?" She says gracefully as she slides the tips of her little fingers through the dark curly hairs around his tense erection, bending so far that her breath caresses the tip of his penis subtly. Always without touching it.

The readhead looks at what she's done to him, it always takes so little time to make him shudder with desire over sweet caresses and her mere naked presence over him. Pepper smiles proudly. She loves the sensations she's able to make him feel. She loves to see Tony slowly crumble under her touch while she gets more and more excited, seeing him so hungry for her, hoping that she will let him relieve his intense arousal in the end. His body covered in sweat, muscles trembling, face flushed and eyes pleading.

Oh God, Pepper loves to see him like that. Slowly dying of pure, unadulterated desire for her.

"What would you say if I put you in my mouth right now? If I swallowed you whole, from the root to the tip, deep into my throat? Do you think you would last long or would you come immediately?" He makes a skeptical movement with his head. _Always showing off,_ Pepper thinks, amused. "I don't think you'll last long, Tony…" Her husband closes his eyelids tightly and an indecent and guttural moan leaves his lips. "No, maybe that's not the best course of action. Do you prefer that I make love to you with my tongue, softly and delicately until you scream and beg me to let you cum in my mouth?"

She's caressing his right thigh now, the soft skin there smooth to the touch. Raising her head towards him, she kisses him hard and dirty, all tongue, her left hand tangled in his hair, pushing him forcefully to her mouth. He's shaking like a leaf in the middle of the kiss, the touch of Pepper's hand against his thigh making him cry out into her mouth. When she finally releases him, he's shuddering violently and breathes very quickly, complete despair in his dark gaze.

"Pepper! Please… I just… I need..." His voice sounds strangled by the effort of articulating the words.

Pepper's thumb traces small circles over his hipbone. She delights on seeing him shudder, he's so beautiful to look at. The redhead feels a thousand lascivious emotions arising from her insides.

"Okay, but just because you asked so nicely. You use the word 'please' so little... I suppose you deserve a reward for being so exquisitely educated." She teases.

Suddenly, her hand is over his erection, tracing soft caresses over its entire length, also stroking his testicles with the tip of her long fingers and then up again, her whole hand around his member, from the base to the tip. With the right pressure that drives him mad. _Talk about having blue balls,_ Tony thinks, squirming in pleasure as some drops of precome spill from the tip of his cock.

"Yes! Thank… you… Pep…" He moans.

Pepper caresses his glans with unusual force then, and the smoothness of her delicate thumb distributes the fluid along the tip of his cock, then down, caressing the entire length. Massaging, rubbing delicately, turning Tony completely crazy with desire with her simple touch. The hand job is so good, he only wants to let go and come in her hand... But he can't. Not until Pepper allows him to do it inside of her body. The poor man can't even sit still, trembles and struggles against his handcuffs… _What the hell was I thinking when I designed this things,_ he desperately wonders. His hips surge upwards in a desperate and fruitless search for blessed relief, his breathing accelerated amid moans and animal growls. Totally out of control.

"Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…" Her name becomes a prayer on his parted lips, begging for mercy.

Her hand traces lines of pure fire over the battered skin around the scar where the arc reactor once was. Pep knows his skin feels so sensitive there. He tries to move away of her touch, but she keeps caressing him there, rubbing her lower body against his hipbone too, feeling warm wetness pooling over her abdomen. She kisses him again, and again and this time the kiss is interrupted by Tony's deep gasps, who looks at her impressed, his huge brown eyes wide open.

"Pepper don't do this to me. Please… I need you, more than anything… I love you… Please…" He tries to persuade her to let him touch her and fuck her in another strangled whisper.

"Please what?" Pepper teases him again. "You know you can't come until I let you." She knows his resolve is totally broken, loves seeing him like that. Bound, mad with desire, and totally at her mercy. She touches his cock long and sweet. And he squirms into her touch, shuddering at the ache.

He's not going to be able to hold back for much longer, not in this state of delirious excitement she put him through. Tony's deliciously responsive, always craving for her touch and affection, both know it, so she crawls from her position, very slowly, upwards, rubbing her body against his.

"I adore you when you're like this. I love the way you make me feel, seeing you like this. So wickedly hot." She whispers, voice deep with lust, leaning all over him, brushing her lips over his wanton mouth, pressing her reddened aroused nipples over his pectoral muscles. Her hair hovering over his face, giving him goosebumps.

Tony kisses her back greedily, and she rubs her lower body against his then, especially her inner thighs and clit, getting sweet friction there against his hip bone, that puts her on edge. Tony's head falls backwards with a jerk as he squints his eyes shut, because of all the ecstasy and frustration.

Pepper stares longingly at him, and repositions herself over his warm body, guiding her right hand towards his dick, letting herself be breached by his thick and hard member, so delightfully slowly. Tony gasps in surprise, eyes still closed shut, at the pleasant turn of events. Both of Pepper's soft hands rest heavily over his shoulders now, balancing herself as she goes down onto his dick at a maddeningly slow pace, letting him suffer the anguish of waiting. His eyes are widely open now, sensation overwhelming him, she has all the control.

She gasps, and Tony moans sharply, when she takes him completely inside, and refrains from his desire to move his hips up, for a few eternal moments, looking into her eyes with total devotion and pure love reflected in his chocolate brown ones. The look pierces through Pepper's heart, more than desperate to feel her new climax, unable to take more. She wants to feel him vibrate with her, wants him to come undone all over her. So, she begins to move. Rocks her hips over his, putting in place a slow pace that soon starts getting faster. Pepper feels so needy and over the edge, that her entire body is moving up and down over his, clinging for dear life to Tony's shoulders in order not to lose her balance, moaning when all the weight of her body gives her _that_ pleasant touch in her clit. So good, but not enough. Wanting more friction, she wantonly slams his cock against her G spot, crying out as his dick just rubs against her sweet spot repeatedly.

Tony watches her, thoroughly frozen, recording every second and every movement in his head. Archiving it in his brain as the most erotic moment he can remember in his long list of sexual life experiences. Pepper's fingers dig into the soft skin on his shoulders, scratching his back hard. The blue eyes dark, pupils dilated with pleasure. Her movements get fast as she fucks him, staring at him in wonder, her mouth slightly ajar.

Tony's body lights up at a particular roll of her hips. He tightens around Pepper, his cock twitches inside her in time with the way she feels so tight and hot and wet around his dick, sliding herself up and then back down, following her own pace.

Both are so exhausted and over-stimulated that they can barely withstand the wild rhythm the redhead has imposed on both of them for much longer, and they finally surrender to the tacit demand of their bodies.

"For me, Tony. Let yourself go…" She asks him finally, in a strangled whisper. "Come for me, for us, my love…" Her words are so desired, true music in his ears, he's been barely holding himself back. Of course he's gonna obey her comand, all his muscles have been shuddering for more than an hour. He feels deeply grateful that his amazing wife is finally letting him reach his release.

Pepper rolls her hips in that lovely way that makes him see stars and he's lost. Hot, unadulterated pleasure roams through his body. He's pressing his hips up into her only once more before she presses herself down on top of him and stays there. For Tony it's always incredibly strenuous and intense when she tortures him in this way. The engineer grunts and screams in ecstasy until he almost runs out of voice, reaching his longed-for orgasm at last, his wet hair dripping with sweat. His muscles are so tight that it seems that the very fibers are going to break, big drops of sweat sliding all over his body: neck, shoulders, chest... He pants hard, his head arches back violently, unable to rest on the pillow because of the titanium handcuffs. He digs his fingers deep into his own palms as he comes, hard, in a way that makes all the tension go away, his body too sensitive everywhere at once. He's gonna have marks of his own nails all over his palms after this. He doesn't even care. His toes are curling, his thighs are jerking, cumming in strong waves. Hot streams of cum make their way inside her. Pepper is shaking all over him and one of her small hands goes to her clit, rubbing it in circles, hard and fast, and it doesn't take much to have all her body clenching around Tony. The walls of her vagina milking him expertly, slightly painful now that he's aching all over, already softening inside her. She's coming all over him now, going trough a new, wild orgasm, waves after waves, while her vaginal walls contract uncontrollably and squeeze Tony to the last drop. His cock twitches and he's coming again, and again, he gives her everything, every last drop of semen, until the spams of his twitching cock keep going but he doesn't have anything else to offer anymore. He's completely spent.

"Yes… God… Oh yes…" He moans softly into her ear. Totally undone.

Later, when everything is over, his body feels totally relaxed bathed in endorphins, in heavenly calm. His orgasm was so longed for and so delightful. Tony doesn't know how he has endured so much stimulation. His mind finally lets him realize that Pepper has come back from the haze of her climax too. Both feeling on the verge of extreme exhaustion, they continue to gasp and breathe raggedly, exhausted and completely satiated. Their sweaty skin is reddened by the effort. They kiss each other softly on the lips, some quick soft smooches as they disentangle themselves, Tony's dick sliding out of her body. Pepper repositions herself, staying close to him, she loves the warmth.

"Wow…" Tony can at last articulate words a while later, voice still ragged. "Thank you, Honey…"

"Yes, Wow…" Pepper says trying to catch her breath. "You're… Welcome… Fuck… That's been…"

He laughs softly into her neck, kisses her there softly. "Yeah, Pep, fuck... Fuck summarizes it quite nicely…"

Pepper can't find words to finish her sentence, her brain still flooded in pleasurable endorphins. Tony forces himself to open his eyes slowly so he can look at her, he needs to look at her. And, as soon as he does, he discovers that she keeps them closed, running her pink tongue down her lower lip softly, in an expression of complete delight. He leans forward to give her a quick kiss on her delicious lips. Sighing loosely afterwards. Pepper finally opens her blue glittering jewels to look at him.

Then, staring into each other's eyes, he makes his request smiling, sweaty and very exhausted, trying to recover the normal rhythm of his breathing:

"Friday, handcuffs, open, now!" He asks. And he's instantly free. Both cuffs spring open from his wrists and then roll over the sheets. He doesn't look at them, doesn't waste any time, goes directly towards Pepper, his arms embracing her into a warm, needy hug.

"Hey? Touchy much?" She smiles into his neck, slick with sweat. She totally understands his need for affection, loves to hug him back too.

"I need to touch you. Please Honey, let me hold you for awhile…" He whispers inside her ear. "I was starving for you. You are so hot."

"Yeah, I noticed you were a little desperate..." Her eyes shine.

They stay like that, hugging each other tenderly. Pepper caresses his back in circles, softly.

"Just a little?" The understatement of the year, Honey. "I was totally desperate..." He clarifies jovially. "You know I've been saving all my soldiers for this mission. For three weeks. I needed to come so bad, at one moment back there, I thought I was going to break."

"I know, Babe. It's been a little hard for the both of us, but we want our baby, remember?"

They are willing to do everything in their power to achieve their dream of having a family together.

"I do. I'm longing for the day we finally can see our kid's chubby face." He replies dreamily.

Pepper smiles, looking into his eyes. He stares back, she always looks so beautiful after they have sex, his wife. Glows so bright.

"I really, really enjoyed it. So maybe we can do it again? I like your invention. You don't have any marks on your wrists. Perfectly safe…" She carries on, touching him. Until she looks at his palms. "What are those nasty nail marks?" She asks, suddenly scared, examining his skin with care.

"I got too carried away there, when I was coming so hard, but it doesn't hurt. I promise." He sheepilishly says, he doesn't want to worry her because he enjoyed himself so much tonight. Both of them did, he wants for her to play his severe but weirdly sweet Domme again in the near future, thank you very much.

"Well, I have some lotion that can help you feel better. Maybe put it on for a couple of days?"

"I'll do it. But it's nothing, you know I've gotten far worse…" He agrees happily. "Thank you, Hon."

 _But you didn't get those other wounds because of me._ Pepper thinks. She still looks a little worried. Tony doesn't want her to feel bad. At all. It was great, felt awesome. "Pep, you were pefect as the dominant, please don't panic. I'm okay. And I want to do this game again. Lots of times. Please?" He bats his eyelashes at her comically.

"Oh. Sure." She stares into his dark brown eyes. "I get so excited seeing you like that, at my mercy. Lying there for me to do whatever I please with you. So hot."

"I've always loved you bossing me around. We are such perverts, Pep."

"Yeah we are." She doesn't argue with him this time. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too. What do you say to a hot shower and then cuddling ourselves to sleep? I want to hold you in my arms all night long. What do you say Mrs. Stark?" There's a possessivenes about Pepper claiming him as hers like this, that has Tony aching for a chance to touch her body again.

"It's a great plan. I'm gonna stay here while you shower. There's more possibilities for your little soldiers to reach my egg this way."

Tony looks at her, puzzled but smirking happily.

"You talking baby-making like that, sounds sexy as hell… Maybe we can try again? Just to be sure?" His brown eyes light up with emotion.

"Later… Now go shower… I'll catch you in there after awhile."

He smiles broadley. "When I'm all clean and shiny, I'll change the sheets. No way we can sleep comfortably over all that sweat… I need some water. Oh my Goddess you made me work so hard for my release I nearly dehydrated…"

"Stop whining, you big tease. You ended up having big fun."

"Sure did!" He winks his right eye at her.

"Okay, get going, Mr. Stark!" She adds. "I'm not done with your sorry ass, yet."

"Really? You've got more on store? So cool. Remember you promised!"

He stops and leaves a sweet kiss on her forehead, then disappears inside their bathroom.

She smiles to herself, totally spent and spread over their bed and silently prays they hit the jackpot this time. They can't wait to see little Morgan's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth prompt for Pepperony Week 2018 was NSFW.
> 
> I want to thank all of you, fellow #Pepperony shippers, for your comments, kudos and likes. I'm so happy that you are enjoying my fics. Thanks for reading!
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to Rebelmeg, my awesome beta. She helped me a lot.
> 
> All mistakes in English are mine and only mine. ^^


End file.
